


color outside the lines

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Stiles, M/M, One Shot, Strangers, Voyeurism, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: There was movement and Stiles could see a very toned leg and half a buttock. Side buttock, if you will.Stiles’ eyes widened as he realized what kind of class it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet prompt "blue" on LiveJournal a few weeks ago. It turned out to be a lesson in perseverance, instead of giving up. It's complete and I have no desire or inspiration to continue it.

Stiles threw his pencil with a frustrated grunt, cursing when it went bounced off his sketchpad and went flying across the room.

He was stuck.

There was a reason he never took art in high school as an elective but out of all the choices left when he dropped his intro to economics course during his first year of college it seemed like the most interesting. Unfortunately, it was after midterms and his professor told him he needed to push himself creatively. 

Stiles wasn’t sure exactly what that meant but the thought of comparing grades with Lydia during winter break and having to admit his GPA was even a point lower because he couldn’t handle _art_ was killing him. She's already taunted him over Snapchat every single time she broke the curve on exams in almost every one of her classes.

Stiles looked for his pencil and saw it’d rolled across the studio floor to the door. He stood to get it and when he bent down he saw someone walk by in the hallway and pause for a moment before disappearing into the room across the hall.

Stiles could see through the gap of the open door and watched whoever it was put his things down and then step out of his line of sight. He shrugged and went back to his seat to stare around the room for more inspiration.

Five minutes later he was pacing in the studio hoping for a miraculous idea. He smacked his pencil against the palm of his hand as he walked and mumbled to himself about how easy all his classmates seemed to have it. Across the hall, he could hear some quiet instruction from the class and Stiles slumped against the doorframe to listen for a moment. 

He peered through the gap in the door again and saw an arm. Just an arm. A well-muscled, tanned arm but just an arm nonetheless.

“Next position,” Stiles heard the instructor call out.

There was movement and Stiles could see a very toned leg and half a buttock. Side buttock, if you will.

Stiles’ eyes widened as he realized what kind of class it was. He took a slow step out into the hall but stayed leaning against the doorway to try to get a better look into the classroom.

He was rewarded with a full rear view of a very toned, very attractive, very _naked_ body whose only distinguishing characteristics was an odd spiral-esque tattoo between the shoulder blades. He watched for long minutes, letting his mind wander with possibilities and ideas about who it was and what they looked like. 

“Next pose,” the instructor called out. Before Stiles could react the model turned so he was facing Stiles, turning so he was in profile to the class and staring straight through the gap in the door.

Stiles froze and instead of looking away he was staring into the eyes of the stranger who seemed to be… suppressing a smirk? Stiles reddened and glanced away, then looked up briefly and caught the model’s eye again.

The model seemed unphased by Stiles’ attention, and cocked his jaw in a way that seemed like a challenge. He'd clearly been staring at his sketch pad for too long if he thought that wasn’t imagined by his overactive brain.

Stiles dropped his gaze and ducked back into the studio. It's not like he could hide and he'd just been caught ogling a naked model for a different class. He gathered his things quickly, shoving the sketch pad into his bag with his pencils, and tried to leave without causing a disturbance.

He made the mistake of looking up as he flipped off the studio lights and stepped into the hallway. The model stared hard into his eyes and for a second …

Stiles shook his head and sighed in frustration as he left, taking the long way out of the art building just so he could get as far away from everything.

***

By midnight Stiles was back in the studio.

He'd tried to work on homework for classes that applied to his actual major, to sleep, to play video games but he kept drifting off and remembering the model.

He left in his pajamas and made it to campus in record time with no traffic at that time of night. Once inside he set himself up at an easel and carefully started sketching.

He wasn't really sure what he was doing but it took him hours to do it. He started over a couple times before he was satisfied with each section that developed on paper.

A couple hours later he stared at his half-done sketch and had a sudden idea. He looked through the supplies until he found a set of pastels.

Carefully he started adding color painstakingly, ignoring the knot in his back and the ache in his hand.

He didn't leave until the first staff members started to arrive just before seven. He went home and finally slept for a few hours before rising to return to campus.

In class he waited for his professor to visit each student to present her with his work.

“Stiles…” she started slowly when she took it in. His heart sank, sure he'd missed the mark yet again. 

“This shows great promise. I'm incredibly impressed with how you incorporated color into your work. Such an interesting shade to use,” she murmured without taking her eyes off the work.

Stiles nodded. “I wasn't sure I'd be able to capture it properly.”

“I think you've done a great job. What's the inspiration?”

Stiles hesitated. “I'm not sure, to be honest. A mystery, I think.”

He didn't know how else to describe the feeling he got when he looked at the shock of blue in his work and dreaded trying but his professor seemed to understand as she nodded and moved on.

It was a while before Stiles felt he could, though.


End file.
